The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to pixel response correction in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., actual luminance) from its display pixels, for example, based on image data that indicates target (e.g., desired) luminance of the display pixels. In particular, the light emission from a display pixel may depend on magnitude of analog electrical (e.g., voltage and/or current) signals supplied (e.g., applied) to the display pixel.
However, in some instances, light emission response of display pixels in different electronic displays to an analog electrical signal may vary. As such, even when an analog electrical signal is supplied to a display pixel based on corresponding image data, the actual luminance of the display pixel may differ from its target luminance. When perceivable, this mismatch may result in visual artifacts that affect perceived image quality of a displayed image frame.
To reduce likelihood of perceivable visual artifacts, image data may be adjusted (e.g., corrected) based at least in part on expected response of display pixels in an electronic display. In some instances, the image data may be adjusted by processing the image data based at least in part on stored data indicative of the expected pixel response to determine pixel response corrected image data, which may then be used to display an image frame. As such, determining the pixel response corrected image data may affect data storage and/or data communication in an electronic device.